A variety of devices may require alignment during installation, e.g., when mounted to a support structure such as a pole, beam, wall, etc. For example, some devices receive and/or transmit light-based signals, e.g., laser signals, across a distance. The receivers for the light-based signals may have a relatively small receiving area, and thus precisely aligning the transmitter and receiver, such that the transmitted signal is incident on the receiving area, may enable proper functioning of the devices. One example of such device is a gas detection system; however, a variety of other devices benefit from such precise alignment.
To provide precise alignment, adjustable component mounts are often employed, which allow the receiver or transmitter (depending on what is being mounted) to be adjusted over a range of positions. Generally, these mounts include bolts and slots, etc., allowing the user to slide or pivot one or more portions of the mount so as to adjust the angle and/or position of the device secured to the mount. The mounts also typically include positional locking mechanisms to fix the position of the mount, once selected, so that the mount is not inadvertently displaced during operation.
However, a challenge to employing such mounts exists in providing precision alignment. The locking/unlocking actions can slightly move the mount out of the selected position. Further, adjusting one portion of the mount may result in another adjustable portion of the mount being incidentally moved, throwing the device out of alignment. Thus, precisely aligning the component often requires a trial-and-error process, whereby multiple alignment possibilities are resolved and the mount is finally locked in the desired location. In situations where multiple device installations may occur, this trial-and-error process can result in significant installation delays.
What is needed then are efficient apparatus and methods for mounting a device in precise alignment.